Тэнк/Галерея/Сезон 2-4
Второй сезон Пусть лучший победит Tank S2E7.png Fluttershy 'Wait!' S2E07.png Fluttershy 'fit the ticket' S2E07.png Rainbow Dash go away tortoise S2E7.png Rainbow Dash 'but cooler' S2E07.png Tank tries to look cool S207.png Rainbow Dash 'of speed' S2E07.png Rainbow Dash 'Agility and guts' S2E7.png Fluttershy pushing Tank S2E07.png Rainbow Dash -Seriously- S2E07.png Rainbow Dash pointing at Tank S2E07.png Fluttershy polishing Tank's shell S2E07.png Fluttershy with Tank S2E07.png Fluttershy with Tank 2 S2E07.png Rainbow Dash -There's no way- S2E07.png Fluttershy -It won't hurt to let him try- S2E7.png Tank on Rainbow Dash's cheek S2E7.png Rainbow Dash looking at Tank S2E07.png Rainbow Dash -Now these games- S2E07.png The pet race begins S2E7.png Tank on the line S2E07.png Rainbow Dash and animals S2E07.png Tank stepping on the line S2E07.png Rainbow Dash and Tank S2E7.png Tank looking at Rainbow Dash S2E07.png Tank falls on the ground S2E07.png Rainbow Dash flying past Tank S2E07.png Opalescence about to jump on Tank S2E7.png Opalescence attacking Tank S2E7.png Tank's failed photo with Rainbow Dash S2E7.png Rainbow Dash with the animals 2 S2E07.png Tank coughing S2E07.png Rainbow Dash looking at Tank 2 S2E07.png Eagle cries S2E07.png Rainbow Dash -That's the cool sound- S2E07.png Tank with head in S2E07.png Tank upside down S2E07.png Rainbow Dash sees Tank upside down S2E07.png Fluttershy curtain tortoise S2E07.png Tank croaking S2E07.png Rainbow Dash talking to Tank S2E07.png Rainbow Dash lifting Tank up S2E07.png Rainbow Dash turning away from Tank S2E07.png Rainbow Dash with Tank and the flyers S2E07.png Finalists about to race Rainbow Dash S2E7.png Tank, bat and owl nervous S2E07.png Tank looking down S2E07.png Tank tries to catch up S2E7.png Rainbow Dash sees Tank coming S2E07.png Rainbow Dash -Annoying turtle in the world- S2E07.png Tank digging S2E07.png Tank moving the rock S2E7.png Tank seen through binocular S2E07.png Tank with Rainbow making their way towards finish line S2E07.png Twilight moving the finish line S2E07.png Rainbow Dash's friends gathering around Rainbow Dash and Tank S2E07.png Spike 'Way to go' S2E07.png Rarity sneeze funny S2E7.png Rarity, Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash hear Applejack S02E07.png Tank looking at Rainbow Dash 2 S2E07.png Tank Rainbow Dash foot-bump S2E07.png Falcon on Rainbow Dash S2E07.png Tank sad S2E07.png Tank surprised S2E07.png Rainbow Dash petting Tank S2E07.png Rainbow Dash -Gets to be- S2E07.png Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash2 S02E07.png Main ponies at the finish line S02E07.png Rainbow Dash and Tank nose kissing S2E7.png Tank shakes hand S2E7.png Rainbow Dash with Tank S2E07.png Tank smiling slowly S2E07.png Main six and Spike laughing S2E07.png Rainbow Dash -Take a letter- S2E07.png Tank about to take toy mouse S2E07.png Tank steals Opal's toy S2E7.png Rainbow Dash with Tank 2 S2E07.png Tank smiling Rainbow Dash hooves S2E07.png Tank flying around S2E7.png Третий сезон Слишком много Пинки Пай Main ponies no Pinkie with animals S3E3.png The mane cast leaving the critters' home S3E03.png Только для любимцев Rarity & Rainbow Dash hearing Spike out S3E11.png Tank Collision S3E11.png Tank Righted S3E11.png Tank Crash S3E11.png Tank Fallen S3E11.png Tank needs Help S3E11.png Spike helps Tank S3E11.png Tank Flying Again S3E11.png Rainbow Dash can't look S3E11.png You can watch him S3E11.png But only to make sure he's flying fine S3E11.png And not slacking off S3E11.png Rainbow Dash getting affection S3E11.png Rainbow Dash affectionatly blushing S3E11.png Anyways S3E11.png Rightside Up S3E11.png The Two of Us S3E11.png Are very Dilligent S3E11.png A Pretty Long List S3E11.png Opalescence quarrels with Tank S03E11.png Friendly Rub S3E11.png Bed Wrecking Ruckus S3E11.png Drop-Off Day S3E11.png You only want to get hit S3E11.png Head Bonk S3E11.png Rainbow Dash looking around S03E11.png Rainbow Dash and Tank nosekiss S03E11.png Rainbow Dash trying to act indifferent S03E11.png Spike 'of course' S03E11.png Spike 'piece of cake' S03E11.png Spike 'speaking of cake' S03E11.png Spike puts on chef's hat S03E11.png Spike in the library of chaos S03E11.png Spike bonk S3E11.png|Tank you cheeky fellow. The pets running around Spike S3E11.png Tank with Owlowiscious S3E11.png Owlowiscious surprised S3E11.png Spike grabs Tank S3E11.png Winona and Tank in front of Spike S3E11.png Spike 'And what I say, goes!' S3E11.png Owlowiscious behind Spike S3E11.png Spike count on the number of pets S3E11.png Spike 'who's missing' S3E11.png Spike bringing all the pets along S3E11.png The other pets unhappy S3E11.png Spike 'all of them' S3E11.png Spike pushing Tank towards Scootaloo S3E11.png Tank pushes Scootaloo S3E11.png Scootaloo can't find Tank's head S03E11.png Scootaloo and Tank -forgot he could do that- S03E11.png The pets drag Spike across town S03E11.png Tree Slam S3E11.png Scuffle S3E11.png Tied Up S3E11.png You're Telling Me S3E11.png Pet Fight S3E11.png Spike and the pets S3E11.png Spike rushing S03E11.png Spike, the pets, and All Aboard S03E11.png Spike -is three ponies enough-- S03E11.png Spike, CMC, and the pets board the train S03E11.png Spike -we're not really going- S03E11.png Spike hears the train pull out of the station S03E11.png Winona eyeballing donuts S3E11.png The pets want donuts S3E11.png Joe covered in donut frosting S03E11.png Spike and CMC jailbreak S03E11.png CMC -I'm in crystal heaven!- S03E11.png CMC and pets gasp S3E11.png The pets get back on the train S03E11.png Sweetie Belle upset about not seeing the palace S03E11.png Spike everybody down S3E11.png Spike and pets hiding under seats S03E11.png Spike no please! S3E11.png Spike & pets hear Applejack S3E11.png Spike apologizes to Angel S03E11.png The pets accept apology S3E11.png Spike removes curlers S3E11.png Spike apologizes to all the pets S03E11.png Spike sees Angel leave S3E11.png Spike and pets happy S03E11.png Spike -thought we'd meet you at the station- S03E11.png Main cast and their pets S03E11.png Spike looking for Angel S3E11.png Игры, в которые играют пони Spike, CMC, and the pets hiding S03E12.png Четвёртый сезон Гордость Пинки Derpy drinking from chocolate fountain S4E12.png Мод Пай Tank and Winona S4E18.png Fluttershy -I sure hope Maud has an appetite- S4E18.png Rainbow -I doubt she'll notice what anypony's wearing- S4E18.png Mane 6 and their pets looking S4E18.png Mane 6 and pets waiting S4E18.png Mane 6 and pets see Maud S4E18.png Twilight 'That's... really fascinating' S4E18.png Applejack introduces Winona to Maud S4E18.png Owlowiscious flying S4E18.png Tank hovering S4E18.png Mane 6, Maud and the pets together in a picnic S4E18.png The pets tired S4E18.png Экзамен на раз, два, три! Winona and Tank together S4E21.png Winona and Tank bowing down to Angel S4E21.png The pets on stage S4E21.png Tank accidentally hits the sun S4E21.png Owlowiscious accidentally hits the -moon- S4E21.png The -moon- rolling S4E21.png Категория:Галереи персонажей